


Episodes

by 134340inTEARs



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/134340inTEARs/pseuds/134340inTEARs
Summary: Will is possessed by a monster and Mike wants to stick with him.A mix of Byler moments.





	Episodes

“Will... I need you to tell me the truth.” His mom says with a tender voice.

He hurriedly answered, “I am.” with a desperate and trembled voice.

He wasn’t telling the truth, but he needed to lie so his mother wouldn’t worry again.  
She’s been going through a lot, and Will blames himself for it.

Maybe if he was more careful and not let the Demogorgon drag him into the Upside Down, then he would be okay by now. Maybe his mother wouldn’t have a big debt. Maybe he could be called ‘normal’ instead of ‘zombie boy’, as everyone called him in school. Maybe his friends wouldn’t be looking at him with a worried and pitiful face. Maybe he could wake up every morning feeling like himself, and not feeling like something was freezing him to death.

His mother, Joyce, only smiled at him, believing on his lie.

It was better this way, He thought.

She left his room and Will breathed out, feeling like the world was collapsing. 

He looked at the mirror and saw himself with sweaty clothes and dark circles on his eyes.   
He looked pitiful, just like everyone looks at him.

He hated it. Every second of his life, since that day.

“I just want this to be over”, Will said to himself, knowing no one would dare to listen.

His chest was hurting, not because some monster called Mind Flayer was inside him, taking all of was left of him. It was hurting because he hated being alive. He hated having to deal with this every day. Try to not scare people or worry them even more. He wanted them to believe everything was finally okay, but it wasn’t. Nothing was okay. Everything was a mess. Again.   
And he couldn’t do anything about it.

So he tried to play it cool. Like nothing was happening, until everything started to become too much for him. 

“What are you talking about?” His brother, Jonathan, said, looking at Will’s now glassy eyes.

“They treat me like I’m gonna break. Like I’m a baby. Like I can’t handle things on my own.” He paused. “It doesn’t help! It just makes me feel like more of a freak.” Will admitted, feeling almost lighter. He finally looked at his brother, who was looking at him with an understandable look. 

He hoped he was making the right decision by telling him how he feels.

“Will…” He heard a voice behind him. He looked backwards and saw his mother standing at the door, with a sad expression. She could feel her son’s words. She almost felt his pain.

“I felt it everywhere, mom. Everywhere.” Will said fearfully, with a shivering voice.

So, by the end of the day, the three of them decided to go see Hawkins’ Lab doctor. 

Maybe it was for the best, Will wanted to think. 

Later on, Mike, at school, called the Byers, but no one answered the call. He felt exasperated.

Mike came by and stood up by the Byers house, losing all of his remaining classes. 

The boy was worried as hell. His friend didn’t show up at school for two days straight, he was preoccupied. 

He knocked three times on the door and waited, but no one answered. 

“Will? Miss Byers?” He shouted, waiting for someone.  
But, once again, no one answered.

He was even more worried. 

What If something happened to him? 

He knew he hasn’t been so fine, as he always said, lately.  
He knew his friend. He knew him too good to know nothing was fine.

Mike found out later, the next day, Will was in the hospital.   
He felt sick once he heard the news.

When would his friend be in peace? He thought.

He decided to visit him, make him smile.  
He promised him before, he would never leave his side. Because they were ‘crazy together’.   
So, he did it. He accomplished his promise. 

Once Will was finally back home, Mike stayed with him.   
He slept beside him, on the floor, next to his bed.  
He went with him everywhere.  
He followed him.  
Just to make sure, his friend was okay.  
Will never asked. He felt protected with him beside him, every time. 

There was a time Will woke at night, out of nowhere, due to a nightmare. 

“Will? What’s wrong?” Mike woke up immediately, asking his friend with an affectionate voice.  
Will just looked at him, surprised and emotional.

He felt cared.  
He felt the urge to tell him, explain him how he felt. He only trusted him. 

And then Mike unhesitating held Will’s hand firmly. 

Both felt butterflies flying on their stomachs. 

Mike, after the happening, still his hand on Will’s, asked himself, what am I doing?

He determined with only staying beside him, supporting and protecting him. He never determined with himself of showing up his feelings towards the boy next to him.

Yes, Mike loved him. Mike loved Will.   
But he was scared. 

And now, standing like this, he was even more.

What if he rejects me? He thought, not helping himself with feeling grieved.

He wanted to kiss the smaller.   
Feel his looking like soft lips into his, feel his scent close enough, and feel his flavor. 

Mike looked at Will, and saw him looking into nowhere, spacing out.

In a heartbeat, Mike removed his hand, feeling sick and empty. 

Will subsequently kept on talking. “Now I remember. I remember all the time.” And his friend heard him concentrated, paying attention to all of his words, afraid of missing something in between. 

“But I’m glad you’re here. With me.” Will smiled dearly at Mike, who only nodded, not knowing what to answer.

“Crazy together.” He finally spoke, nostalgically, making Will smile even more. 

He loved his smile. So, he smiled back, looking fondly in his eyes.  
When they noticed, they were looking deeply into each other’s eyes, still unbroken, scared of something that could happen if they stop.   
Both sighed, profoundly breathing. Like as if they were holding it inside.  
Mike really wanted to kiss him. But he thought that wasn’t the right time.

Maybe another time, He thought.

Some days passed by and everyone was noticing how worse Will got.   
The monster had now taken all of him. It wasn’t Will talking anymore, everyone knew it.

Why was that happening to him? Why him? Mike cried.

His mom, Karen, always heard him sobbing in his basement, not feeling enough to help him with his pain.   
He locked himself anyway, it was impossible for anyone to come in unless he opened the door.  
He didn’t want anyone to come near if it wasn’t Will.

“Mike? Are you there?” He complained to himself when he heard the walkie-talkie. 

“What?” He answered furious, not really wanting to answer.

“I-It’s Will… He…” 

Mike stopped breathing. “What!”

“He’s weird. He’s not himself. We’re at the hospital. He doesn’t stop screaming.”

Mike biked as fast as he could to Hawkins Lab. His eyes felt so watery. 

Once he was at the room, he saw Will acting all crazy.   
They had to do something, and that something was taking that monster out of him.

Mike pondered of making him pass out, using the general anesthesia. Everyone agreed, when they saw Will going crazy again, the Mind Flayer was once again acting for him.   
Mike was scared, but even though, he stayed by his side. As he promised and so wanted for him to be okay.

The four of the people standing there, Hopper, Joyce, Jonathan and Mike, brought him to an unknown place for Will, which was the Byers garage.  
They woke him up, expecting the monster to react immediately.

He started to freak out. “What is this?”; “Why am I tied up?”; “Where am I?” He looked so scared.   
They tried talking to him, but once again, the monster in him freaked out. “Let me go!” He kept saying as Hopper tried to calm him down, holding him against the chair Will was sitting on.

Once he was calm, his mother initiated a conversation with him, telling him memories, trying to make him remember who he was. Trying to wake Will up.   
They rapidly noticed that was helping, and so they maintained that. 

“Do you remember the first day that we met?” Mike began talking and Will looked right at him with frightened eyes. “It was- It was the first day of kindergarten…” He paused, feeling his eyes tearing up. “I knew nobody. I had no friends and…” He sighed and started crying. It hurt. “I just felt so alone and so scared, but…” Mike didn’t dare to look at him, keeping his eyes on the ground. “I saw you on the swings and you were alone, too.” He finally looked at him, making pauses while talking. Will just kept staring. “You were just swinging by yourself. And I just walked up to you and…” He looked straight into his eyes. “I asked.” He said. “I asked if you wanted to be my friend. And you said yes.” He paused, almost smiling. “You said yes.” He reassured Will. “It was the best thing I’ve ever done.”

Will’s eyes were teary, and Mike saw for seconds that his friend was still there.  
It hurt to see him like this, but he would never give up.

The four almost saw Will again, but still, it didn’t work.

“Let me… Go.” The monster said.

Then they saw it. They saw how to make it work. Will was still there, hidden, but was there. 

They put on Should I Stay Or Should I Go and kept on reminding him of memories, good memories. Will was trying to reach them.

Some days or weeks passed by, and Will was finally himself.  
Only because they decided to heat him up so warmly that the monster couldn’t take any more seconds inside Will’s body.   
He was okay, after all.  
He was finally stable. Finally himself.

And the Snow Ball was also pretty close.   
In fact, it was today and Will, all shaky, was dressing.

The four boys, Will, Mike, Lucas and Dustin, finally came and wanted to party. 

Mike saw everyone having a pair, Will included, which made him terribly angry.  
He just couldn’t handle seeing the person he loved dancing with a girl.  
So he left. Mike left the Snow Ball without warning anyone.  
And Will saw it.

“Sorry.” He said to the girl, who was now not holding his shoulders anymore. “I need to leave.” He finished and walked away, without waiting for the girl to answer back.  
“Mike!” He shouted as he left the Snow Ball, too.

His breathing was intensive. He almost felt his heart leaving his chest due to how fast it was.  
He needed him.  
Will looked everywhere, walking further of the school.  
He just kept walking, until his feet felt dirt. He was at the forest.  
He felt so scared, being all by himself, wondering if the Demogorgon was going to appear again, even though he knew it was dead.   
But he didn’t leave. He didn’t want to. If Mike was there, then he just had to wait to find him. He couldn’t just turn around and walk away.

“Will?” The boy tried to look above the darkness and saw a silhouette. 

“Mike? Is that you?”

“Yeah.” Mike answered tenderly, now close to the younger, who could now see him clearly.

He sighed in relief. “Why did you leave?” 

“Oh.” Mike said. He rubbed the back of his neck.   
He thought about what to say, ‘I left because I got jealous for seeing you dance with a girl, ahah’ He thought. No. That’s not going to happen, he reflected.

Will kept quiet.   
They kept staring at each other’s eyes, shamelessly, even though the moment was becoming awkward for both.   
They only heard the little birds that were still awake at that late hour.   
They also heard each other’s heavy breathing.   
And some sighing in the middle.  
But none of them proclaimed a word.

“So…” Mike finally said, sick of the silent noise.

“Hm?” Will bit his lower lip. “Mike, why did you leave?”

Mike looked at him surprised and scared.   
Why was he still talking about that? He concerned. 

Will sighed, and Mike felt like he couldn’t take it anymore. “I left because…” He paused, terrified of saying wrong words. “I-I…” 

“Mike..? What is it?” Will encouraged.

“I left because I was jealous!” He shouted, making Will flinch, which made him sadly sigh.

Will fastly ignored how he felt. “Jealous of what?”

“Of you dancing with a girl.” Mike trembled, looking at the ground for feeling too ashamed.

“What- Why?” Mike eyed him.

Tears threatened to leave Mike’s eyes. “Forget it.”

“No, Mike. Tell me.” Will obligated. 

Mike looked again at the ground, making his tears fall. “I love you.” He stated with a trembling voice, sniffling afterwards.

Will parted his lips. Not believing on what he just heard.   
Is my mind playing tricks? He begged to be wrong.

“Can- Can you repeat that?” He requested, afraid his words would change.

“I love you.” Mike now declared assured of his words, looking right into Will’s eyes, almost seeing all of him. All of his emotions, which made him sigh.

“Oh.” Will only murmured. 

"Oh?" Mike was almost sure Will felt the same.

But maybe he didn’t, and he knew that.  
Mike’s chest hurt.  
He really thought. He really thought Will loved him too.  
But maybe he was only being friendly the whole time, since kindergarten.  
Mike wanted to disappear.

The tears were now all over Mike’s face. Sobbing violently, ashamed.  
Will froze.  
He didn’t mean to make him feel that way.  
He never saw him acting like that.

Will’s lips parted once again.  
He was afraid of saying anything and breaking him even more.  
So he took a long deep breath, which made Mike look at him, hurt and broken.  
Will noticed his pain by looking into his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to act like that!” Will freaked out. “M-Mike I…” He swallowed. “I love you too.” He said honestly. 

He kept that feeling for so long that when Mike confessed, he just didn’t know what to do. How to react.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Mike was afraid he was saying that just to make him feel better. He felt being played.

“I freaked out. But… I do really love you, Mike.” Will approached him closer. “I love you.” He whispered, doing things on Mike’s stomach.

Mike, instinctively, kissed his lips, that he waited for so long to feel.   
He felt Will’s soft lips, as he imagined, pressed against his.  
The kiss was tender, caring and gentle.  
They felt each other’s flavor, making a new one. A unique one.  
They felt protected. Loved.   
They separated, needing air.

They smiled at each other and held hands, leaving the forest and walking with no direction. 

All they really needed was each other, and they had that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! TEAR.


End file.
